Cure to Sorrow?
by Hiero Kaze
Summary: Naruto finally cant handle everything, and who comes to his aid. SasuNaru chap 3 up
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Cure to Sorrow?**

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, or any of the others in the cast or the anime its self. Mostly cause if I did I would have both Sasuke and Naruto locked in my room letting them have their way with me right now .

Sasuke: "I don't think I like where this is going"

RJ: "Don't worry its ok trust me" evil glint in his eye

A young boy with sun kissed hair lies upon his bed, sleeping not so soundly. If he were to have anyone else in the room they would hear the whimpering escaping from him as his body thrashed about and tears rolled slowly down his cheeks.

His body tossed and turned, " No, no please…I" his voice echoed dully in the room as he tossed himself so hard that he fell out of his bed waking as he hit the floor.

"Itaaai" the boy screeched as he hit the floor glaring up at the offending sunlight reminding him that he was already late for training. Running his sleeve across his eyes that were wet for reasons he didn't want to remember he just tossed on his orange jumper and headed out the door not bothering to lock it.

"Kakashi-sensai, Naruto is late again aren't you ever going to punish him its starting to effect Sasuke's training" a pink haired girl whined.

"Hn" was the only sound the raven-haired boy made as Kakashi started to address the girl.

"Sakura, yes I am going to punish Naruto but for now I am going to just have to deal with your training. You should worry more about your training rather then weather Naruto is here." He states simply as his body whirls around to face Sasuke who has a rather solemn expression on his face.

"Sasuke, I don't want to interrupt your training but can you please go get na…" his words are cut off as the blonde runs up with his hands behind his head.

Rubbing the back of his head gently, tossing that falsified grin upon his face. "Sorry Kakashi-sensai, I really didn't mean to be late…" as he starts to finish explaining him self he just drops off into mumbling and went over to a corner to start his own training.

"Why does that grin look so false today, that's not the Naruto I know and why do I care? I almost just want to go over there and hug him tell him its ok."

Sasuke's thoughts are interrupted as he hears a familiar voice yelling, " Sasuke duck"

Ducking at the last moment before a kunai missed his raven locks, and almost his face. "Naruto, what were you aiming at, dobe" he glared sounding a lot more irritated then he actually was.

The grin completely gone from his face, "Sorry" he said plainly as he turned and ran.

The scene that just played out left the group speechless. _"Was…was he crying"_ Sasuke thought as he just started at where the blonde was before.

"Sasuke, training is not over can you go retrieve your teammate" Sasuke heard from behind him knowing that it was Kakashi.

"Why should I go after him, I didn't do anything" he shouted breaking his character for a moment.

Kakashi didn't dignified that with a response just a small glare and a nod. Sasuke glaring back at his sensei trudged off to find the not so stable blonde.

Back at Naruto's house the said blonde was on his bed crying, crying with out care knowing (or so he thought) that no one would give a damn about him.

"Nobody is going to care if I just kill my self right now. I just probable lost the only person I could have called a friend by not watching my aim." He spoke angrily to his pillow, as his eyes were now red from crying.

What he didn't know was that Sasuke was standing right outside his window, his hand acting on its own and slapping his forehead. _"What the hell is going on with him, he's done stupid shit like this before and its never really bothered him like this, or…has it"_

Before he knew what he was doing he had slowly crept in though the window.

Naruto's entire body froze as he felt strong arms wrap around him and give him a gentle hug. "Ahhhh…."

"_That's it someone is finally going to kill me squeeze the life out of me, finally finish me off" Naruto's_ mind raced before his body was slowly spun around and he was looking face to face with beautiful onyx eyes.

"Sasuke" the words came out of his mouth as barely more then a whisper.

Ok, ok I am really sorry for the short chapter and I plan to better on the next chapter but I had swore to my self that I would never write again and well I broke that so I am a little rusty.

Please let me know if its ok or if I should just stop writing again I will be working on chapter 2 so if I get even one person that actually wants to read my writing I should have it up with in a week of this posting although things do go wrong some times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brighter side of life**

Ok well I got some bad reviews and I could understand them since I did bring Sasuke a little out of character, and I put Iruka instead of Kakashi, sighs. Well now that I went back and fixed some of my mistakes I feel a little better still made I made those writing errors but as stated I am rusty.

So in better news on with chapter 2

Chapter 2: Brighter side of life

(Recap)

"_That's it someone is finally going to kill me squeeze the life out of me, finally finish me off" Naruto's_ mind raced before his body was slowly spun around and he was looking face to face with beautiful onyx eyes.

"Sasuke" the words came out of his mouth as barely more then a whisper.

"Hn" was the only reply that the blonde got as he stared up at the other, who he now finally noticed was slightly taller then him.

Finding his voice a bit more, "Sasuke, why… are you here shouldn't you be training?"

His question was cute short as Sasuke gently pushed him into a sitting position on the bed and then sat next to him. Sitting about a foot apart Sasuke turned to the other, "Kakashi sent me he said" thinking nothing of it only to add "So you going to explain?"

\"Not really" came the reply as Naruto lowered his head

"I wasn't giving you a choice dobe" was the reply as he just continued to stare at the other.

"Don't call me that Sasuke-teme" Naruto shouted his arms flailing around. Sasuke only glared at the other waiting for him to stop.

Sasuke only noted that even though he was acting like himself (being loud) he had tears staining the corner of his eyes.

Naruto finally calmed down and just looked at the other and sighed in defeat. "Fine" he said turning his head to the side. But all he felt was a gently hand grabbing his chin and turning it back to face those onyx eyes. Naruto lowered his face just a little but still kept eye contact cause he could feel a flush in his cheeks.

Sasuke either didn't notice or didn't comment, "If you're going to tell me, talk to me not the floor," the words sounded different for lack of a better way of describing them Naruto thought.

"_God his room is a mess but I can fix that or have him do it one or the other." _Sasuke thought simply as he glanced around the room at the ramen cups strewn around the room the pj's he assumed were Naruto's just haphazardly tossed on the floor. Not to mention the bed looked like a tornado had hit it with the sheets on the floor instead of the bed.

Controlling his voice Naruto finally starts to tell Sasuke what has been eating at him for the past 2 years more so then in the early years.

(This will be all Naruto)

Sasuke, I really didn't want to tell anyone this is my burden to hold alone. They hate me everyone, I could die and no one would care. More often then not when I was younger they would try to kill me come here with knives and other objects and beat me till I was just a mess on my floor. For reasons unknown I survived I know now but I cant tell him.

So I just kept it to my self I was doing fine till about 3 weeks ago when I started remembering it all dreaming about it. So I have been trying to not sleep so much so I don't have to remember so I don't have to hurt. Sasuke you should just go continue to hate me like everyone else I will be leaving team 7 soon so I hope you get a replacement that you get along with better then me. Not that he gets along with anyone. I.

(End of Naruto only)

Before Naruto can even start to speak again he is punched square in the jaw. Grabbing his jaw, " Sasuke-teme what was that for"

With out raising his voice or even seeming to care for what he did he responds," For being stupid"

"I am not being stupid its true they did come to beat me, they did try to get…"

The sky-eyed boy is interrupted once again, " One dobe, who says you can leave our team and two who says I…err they want you to leave"

For once in his life Naruto didn't have any sort of response to that and just sat there mouth slightly ajar.

Slowly closing the distance between the two of them Sasuke's body was moving with out his permission till his lips were only inches away from the other boys. What am I doing I have to come up with something quick or he is going to think I am going to kiss him, would that be a bad thing?

Is he going to kiss me, and why am I not pulling away Unknown to himself his eyes had slowly closed awaiting what was going to happen.

Sasuke noticed this but stops himself, I need to figure out what the hell I am thinking/feeling he thinks to himself as he leans up to Naruto's ear, " Would you like to go for ramen" he said already knowing the answer.

Naruto's eyes shot open a slight hit of red on his cheeks, " Ramen?" and with out a second thought he leaped on Sasuke hugging him tightly.

" I take that as a yes" he says in a light tone, not wanting to let the other know that he was enjoying this contact more then he could believe.

Ok its 3 am and I need some sleep I hope you all like chapter 2 and to all the people that read the first chap and replied thank you for your support/critizim its all helpful in one way or another


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke's Treat**

Well I am starting to get more into my writing, and I thank all my reviewers for their input. So with out much delay on to chapter 3.

Gah please shoot me I have taken way to long to update.

(Recap)

_Naruto's eyes shot open a slight hit of red on his cheeks, " Ramen?" and with out a second thought he leaped on Sasuke hugging him tightly. _

" I take that as a yes" he says in a light tone, not wanting to let the other know that he was enjoying this contact more then he could believe.

(End Recap)

Time had slipped by faster then either had known, for when they stepped out side it was already dusk out with people starting to close up shops. "Ahhh… Sasuke the ramen shop is going to close hurry." Naruto practically yells as he grabs Sasuke's hand and starts running.

Taken by surprise Sasuke finds himself dragged two blocks before he can get the blonde to come to a halt, " Back to your self I see" Sasuke states with a sigh although inwardly he couldn't have been happier that Naruto was holding his hand.

"Sasuke-teme if we don't keep moving then were not going to make it to the ramen shop" Flailing his arms about he finally notices that he is holding Sasuke's hand. Quickly dropping the hand to his own disappointment he looks away rather embarrassed.

"Naruto look the ramen shop is probable closing up now so why don't you just come to my house I think I have some instant ramen at my house that I can cook for you" he says trying to make logical sense of everything that has just gone on.

Naruto sounding very timid, as a mild blush crossed his face, " You… you're going to cook for me?" as he finished speaking he looked down like he was hurt.

"Why are you being so nice to me, and don't give me its cause I'm your teammate or something like that" he said sounding very serious especially for Naruto.

"Dobe, yes I will cook," said in a rather monotone voice as he continues, " And being nice to you well I…" Sasuke shook his head.

"Can't someone just be nice by making dinner with out having a reason." Sasuke stated turning away to recollect his features.

(At Sasuke's house err… Mansion )

When the two arrived Sasuke opened the front door, and Naruto almost fell over. "Sasuke, it's beautiful," the blonde stated bluntly.

The inside was lovely marble floors with a hard varnished wooden staircase that led to the upper floors. The walls were painted an off white. Sasuke just stared at the other having a feeling he knew how the other boy felt about being alone. Every time he walked in this house he was alone. "Well I wont be alone tonight if I can get him to sleep over. He will be in one of the guest rooms." Sasuke thought to himself lightly.

However Sasuke didn't get much time to muse to himself as he was abruptly tackled from behind and pinned to the floor. Naruto brought his face mere centimeters from the raven-haired boys face. " No day dreaming Sasu-chan, It's ramen time," he said having a genuine smile for the first time in months on his face.

Sasuke's abruptly turned his head to hide a light blush that now coated his cheeks. "Hn, alright just get off me" he said in a mocking tone as he flipped the position so that Naruto was flat on his back, Sasuke straddling his waist.

Naruto fought back the urge to just pull the other boy down and kiss him. "Great not only am I an out cast but now I want to ravage my best friends mouth. And worse yet he's a guy" the blonde thought to himself as a defeated sigh escaped his lips.

Sasuke having heard Naruto sigh looked down a little worried that he may have hurt the other. "Naruto, since when are you so weak," Sasuke asked letting a light smirk grace his lips.

Naruto smiled a little but quickly grabbed his stomach. "Ohhh, I am so weak I haven't had my promised ramen." Naruto replied as he lifted his head only realizing after he did it, that he had just brought their lips mere centimeters apart.

"Aww, dobe you're so close to me when you say that. I didn't know you liked me like that." Sasuke said teasingly only to have just depressed himself cause he wished that the sunshine boy really did like him that way.

This only caused Naruto to move closer. "Sasuke joking around, this is to good to be true. I guess ramen can wait, and that's a first for me" the blonde thought to himself as he moved his face forward a little more, so now his and Sasuke's noses were touching.

"Humm, and what if I do Sasuke-kun, would you reject me" Naruto asked in a slightly husked voice.

Sasuke was speechless, " Is…is he joking or serious. I…I cant tell. I cant stay like this if he is joking I am about to do something he will regret." He thought as he hastily stood up. " Come on dobe, its ramen time," Sasuke said simple as he quickly lowered his head so that his bangs hid the blush that now tinted his face.

A pang of disappointment hit Naruto as he realized something. "I…I really did want him to kiss me. I am falling for my best friend." He stated to himself as he decided to follow him to the kitchen for the ramen he was promised.

A couple hours later and a few arguments later, the two boys found them selves dressed for bed, Naruto borrowing a pair of Sasuke's shorts to sleep in and a white tee shirt. They were currently down stairs watching TV, as Naruto looked over to Sasuke, who he thought looked overly cute in just a white tee and shorts. "When he isn't so serious he looks almost serene," Naruto thought to himself.

"Is he staring at me?" Sasuke wondered to himself, " What are you staring at dobe?" Sasuke said smacking him with a pillow.

"Teme, Stop calling me that" Naruto shouted but a small grin was on his face as he smacked Sasuke back with the pillow. "He…he has never been so open before what's wrong with him." Naruto pondered before he was promptly smacked with another pillow.

_-Flashback-_

Naruto finished slurping his last ramen noodle down, it smacking him lightly on the cheek before going into his mouth. "Well, I should be going" he said as he started to get up tossing the insta ramen cup in the garbage. "It was very nice of you to have me over." The final comment was said with a grin.

Sasuke almost faltered, "Your, not staying over?" he asked like it was a given. "I mean it's late dobe why don't you just stay here?" Sasuke felt very out of character, but also didn't feel the need to put up a facade around the other.

Naruto tried to hide his blush but was doing a rather poor job of it as he responded to the other, " You, want me to stay?"

"If you want. I mean there is no reason you can't, there is a spare bedroom across from mine." His words were rather monotone, but to those who watched his eyes they seemed to be pleading for the other to stay.

"Fine, but you have to promise me that we will watch some T.V. before we go to sleep." Naruto answered with a rather happy grin, that he would only give to this specific person.

End flashback

After a rather short pillow fight in which Sasuke seemed to have triumphed, for he was now straddling the blonde's waist, pinning his hands above his head. Holding Naruto's wrists, keeping the flailing pillow at bay, "Seems I win again dobe." Sasuke smirked at his own comment.

What happened next seemed to knock the impassable mask right off Sasuke's face, for the simple fact that when he said these words a tear rolled down the blondes tan cheeks. Before he could even comprehend what he was doing he, leaned down and kissed the tear away, "Don't…cry…" his sentence stopped short as what he just did came flying back into his mind. "_I...i kissed him, well not on the lips but I kissed him non-the less. He is going to kill me, not to mention not stay the night." _ Sasuke's thought to himself not realizing that he himself was slowly lowering, till his lips lightly met soft lips of a cretin sun kissed blonde.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am rather annoyed with this chapter cause it has come out far shorter then I wanted it to. I hope all my readers will forgive me and give me some imput. Should Naruto run away, pull Sasuke closer, or belt him in the jaw? All imputs are welcome.


End file.
